1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to solar panel structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved solar cooking panel apparatus wherein the same is arranged to direct reflected heat and light to a central cooking chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a panel member arranged for disassembly and permitting pivoting of the panels relative to one another to provide for deformation of the panel in an assembled configuration to reflect heat relative to a focal position of a cooking pot and the like.